Delinquent
Delinquent, Lie to Me's 16th episode of its second season originally aired in the U.S on July 19, 2010 on the FOX network. Brief Synopsis Torres asks for Lightman's help after she recieves a voicemail message from her sister Ava. It is soon revealed that Ava is in a juvenile dentention center and someone has murdered her best friend Marley, who also happened to be pregnant. Summary A group of masked criminals breaks into a house. Two of the criminals, a girl and a boy, find and steal a fabergé egg. As they're taking it, they knock over a vase, and the couple they're stealing from wakes up. The criminals knock the husband, Richard, over the railing of their staircase, and hold back his wife. The scene then cuts to the kitchen of Covington Youth Center, a juvenile detention center. An inmate, Marley, pulls her friend Ava into a storage closet. Marley hands Ava the fabergé egg, telling her not to let anyone see it or know that she has it. A worker catches them, and Ava lies that she had an eyelash stuck in her eye. The girls leave the closet. Meanwhile, Cal and Emily are driving. Emily is learning how to drive, and asks her father when she'll get her license, saying she's been sixteen for months. Cal replies that that was his point, and tells her to parallel park. Emily tries to parallel park, but Cal screams "PUPPY", and she gets distracted and hits a fire hydrant. Later, at the Lightman home, Cal says that he's paying for the damages, but Emily is holding a grudge. There's a knock on the door, and through the door, the Lightmans see Torres. Cal lets her in, and she immediately tells him to listen to something, so that she can know what to do. It's a voicemail from Ava, which cuts off unexpectedly. Emily, Ria, and Cal talk about the message briefly, and it's revealed that Ava and Ria are sisters. Police swarm around Covington. Ria suspects that the cops are there for Ava, and Cal, Ria, and Gillian enter the building. The warden says that Ava is in solitary, and she cannot have any visitors. Cal tells the warden to grow a pair, and they deduce that the warden is hiding something. Ava is revealed to be in solitary because her friend Marley ran away. Ria does a fake crying act, and then threatens the warden that if they can't see Ava, then she'll take the voicemail and her tears to a news reporter. The warden calls for Dax to tell Dr. Burns that Ava has visitors, and to observe them. Ava, Ria, and Cal are let into a room while Gillian and Burns stand outside and watch. Ava makes a fake pass at Cal as a test, and he throws another one right back at her. Ava says that she left the message so that she could get out of Covington. Ria and Ava begin to make comments toward each other, and their shared father is revealed to be a Stage 4 alcoholic, and Ava's mother OD'd when she was 10. Ava states that she doesn't know where Marley is, but Ria and Cal don't believe her. Suddenly, the facility goes into lockdown. Cal rushes up the stairs and past a guard. In a room filled with more guards, there's a dead body, and it's Marley. Ava cries over her dead friend, and it's revealed that she was hit in the head hard enough to kill her. Cal accuses Ava of killing Marley, and then threatens that he and Ria are going to leave and not come back if she doesn't tell the truth. Ava says that Marley was pregnant, but she doesn't say who the father is, just saying that Marley always cries after coming back from seeing Dr. Burns. Ava also says that she heard Marley scream the night before, but she ran. Ava blames herself for Marley's death. Ben, Lightman, Gillian, Burns, and the warden argue about jurisdiction. Burns denies knowing about Marley's pregnancy, and reveals that she got in trouble for making out with a kid named Tyrell Gardiner in the chapel a few months beforehand. Gillian tries to get access to the group therapy sessions, but Burns won't relent. The warden finally compromises that she'll show one session -- Marley's last. Ria tries to reassure Ava that Marley's death wasn't her fault. Ava complains that someone went through her stuff, and then pulls out the fabergé egg. Gillian, Cal, Burns, and the warden watch a recording of one of Ava's therapy sessions. She is asked to describe a good memory, and she talks of how Ria would come over and braid her hair after her dad had a bad night. Marley retorts that her "ass was being beaten, who cares about hair braiding", and Ava recounts that whenever Ria stayed with them, she took the worst of the beatings. A boy named Maurice says that maybe she did it on purpose, to protect Ava. Maurice immediately becomes a suspect. A cop goes through Maurice's personal belongings while another holds him back. Under his clothes, they find a bloody hammer, and Maurice denies that it's his. Ria states that he's telling the truth, but Maurice is put under arrest anyway. Cal asks Gillian to take Ria back to the office, and Cal sneaks Ava out of Covington. At the office, Loker complains about how he was ignored. Ria, Loker, Ben, and Gillian talk about who killed Marley if Maurice is innocent, and Cal comes in with Ava. Ben leaves, as does Loker. Ava says that she's staying with Cal, but Cal says she's staying with Gillian. Gillian and Ava leave, and Ria and Cal argue. Cal accuses Burns of being the father of Marley's baby, but then says that Burns has the hots for Gillian. Burns denies ever touching Marley, which is true. Burns doesn't know if Tyrell is the father, and feels guilty that the trust was broken between him and the kids. Marley told Burns that she was pregnant three weeks ago, and he also feels guilty that he hadn't told the deputy warden so that she could be transferred and live. He also implies that Marley and Ava fought over a boy. Burns leaves, and Cal gets a text from emily that says "TORRES HERE. DRUNK. HELP." Ria is ranting to Emily, and drinks. Emily offers to get her coffee, and Ria complains about her dad. Cal walks in, and throws Ria into a cold shower. Ria says she had nowhere else to go. Ria tries to kiss Cal, and he throws her back under the cold shower. Ria apologizes. Ria complains about her sister to Cal. Ria compares Ava to Cal, saying that they don't care who they hurt. Ava and Gillian clean up the kitchen, and Ava talks about how Ria would come by and help her with her homework when she was younger. Gillian checks the freezer to see what she has for dessert, and suddenly, masked criminals break into the kitchen. Gillian and Ava fight the attackers, but they're looking for a simple thing -- the egg. They take the egg, and Gillian writhes, tied up, on the floor. Cal and Ria come storming in, and they make sure they're alright. Gillian talks about how Ava helped her. Ria blames Ava for the break in, saying that she must have called Tyrell. The Torres sisters get into a screaming match, and Gillian defends Ava, who storms out, and Ria follows her. Gillian begins to cry, and Cal jokingly calls her a crybaby. Gillian says that they were just kids -- she could tell by their voices -- and that it was three boys and a girl. Ria says that Ava disappeared. Loker asks Gillian if they think that Ava's evil. Dax brings in all the group therapy sessions, saying that they didn't get them from him. Gillian and Loker watch one of the sessions with the sound off, and Gillian points out one of the girls, who shifts her shoulder when she's confronted. Gillian turns on the sound, and it's revealed that the girl was the girl criminal from Gillian's house. Ria and Cal sit in a car, watching for Ava. Ria apologizes about Foster, and Cal says to get out or grow up. Cal says that Ria hasn't been honest. Ria says that she can't be what Ava needs. Cal and Ria see Ava, who is picked up by Tyrell and then puts on a mask identical to the ones the criminals wore. Gillian interrogates the girl criminal, Amber. Foster makes a point to be welcoming, and Amber says that she didn't know about the egg, only that they had to get it. Amber refers to "the crew", kids from Covington that break into houses and take things. She doesn't know who runs the crew, but the kids get early release if they participate. The deputy warden is revealed to be the one in charge of early release. Ava and Ria argue. Ava says that she didn't know about the crew, that Tyrell told her when she put on the mask. She only wanted to know what the power felt like, and that she wasn't involved. Ria believes her. Cal interrogates Tyrell, with Ava, Ria, and Ben watching. Cal calls Tyrell a terrified little boy. Ava tells Tyrell to tell Cal about it. Tyrell says he was recruited to the crew when he first got to Covington, and that "serious stuff" went down. It is revealed that Richard Grange, the man from the beginning, died. Tyrell reveals that he gave Marley the egg so that it was guaranteed that she got early release. Deputy Warden Lane is led into The Cube. Cal lies to Lane that Dax confessed to killing Marley and forcing her to sign the release papers, and Lane goes along with it. He shows that Dax was confessing to being part of the crew, but that Lane wouldn't let him stop being a part of it when he wanted to quit. Cal says Dax was arrested, and Dax says that Lane killed Marley. He then says that Dax is lying, and Lane is telling the truth. Ria enters, and double teams Lane with Cal. Cal reveals she has a huge bank account, and Lane says that she's given her whole life for the kids. The white screen of the Cube fades to transparent, showing all the kids from Covington watching, and Lane falls silent. Ria implies that Marley was killed by Lane, who says that Dax made her do it, and the kids erupt in protest. Lane confesses, and Cal says, "You lose". The kids begin to clap, and Lane is placed under arrest. Ria watches Gillian talk to Amber, and Cal talks to Ria about Ava going to a boarding school in Richmond. Cal threatens to fire Ria, and Ria talks about how she promised Ava she was going to come back for her, but she never did. Ria, Loker, and Ava drive up outside Stone Ridge Academy, the boarding school Ava is going to go to. Meanwhile, Burns walks up with a handful of lilies and waves to Gillian from the doorway. Cal stands outside the DCDMV, and Emily drives up. Ria and Ava share a tearful goodbye, and they say that they're proud of each other, and Ria says she loves Ava, and they hug. Loker pats Ria on the back. Cal waits as Emily talks to the driving instructor. Emily passes her driving test, and they hug. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2